When You Fall
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Duo has an idea of putting Relena and Heero together, and somehow the others get involved. Now Heero thinks Relena is in danger, will this work the way Duo had planned, or will this end with his death by the hands of none other than the 'perfect soldier'


Hey everyone! This is another one of my attempts at a GW fic and I hope it meets all your expectations. I was surfing the web when a spur of the moment idea for this fic dawned on me, and I just had to write it. But as I write these words, that image fades further away, like a lot of story ideas I have had. So I'll try to remember them and put them all in this fic. I do not own GW, so it's not mine. Though I truly which it were at the moment. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and review! 

Heero and everyone are 18 years old right now, so it's 198AC.

****

Chapter one: Just the Beginning

Heero was sitting at his laptop while taking sips from his morning coffee. He wasn't really waiting for anything, nor was he searching for anything. He just sat there staring at the screen, much in deep thought. Slowly, he stopped drinking his coffee and just started drifting further and further into his mind and dreams. Or maybe they were just illusions, but who really knew what was going on in the mind of Heero Yuy, the 'perfect soldier'.

__

Relena… was about the only thought that was on his mind, when suddenly there was a beeping noise on his laptop. A red dot at the top corner of his laptop was flashing as though something big was going on. Heero quickly accessed his codes and activated his laptop.

****

Vice Foreign Minister Darlian has had a great turn of events. Her life is in danger Heero Yuy! You must, under any circumstances, protect her and stay near her! There is no idea to what the enemy has on their mind. The enemy is still unclear. They move in the night, like the shadows but during day, who knows what they can do! Heero, I warn you, be cautious! Relena IS in danger. Her current location is in the five star hotel by the Luxembourg River. Her time schedule is booked for the entire day, but she will be dropping off at her hotel room for one hour to prepare at 1:00pm today! Hurry Heero! You're the only one that can save her! (Not that you don't already know her schedule or anything, but just incase, I wrote it down.)

Heero didn't know what to think. Sure he had been keeping his eye on her now and then, but never 24/7. Heero quickly reread the urgent letter he had gotten over a few times and immediately found that it was Duo who had sent it to him. But Duo was just down the stairs.

__

Is this some kind of sick joke? Thought Heero half in anger and the other half in disbelief he'd ever be stupid enough to pull one like that on him. Heero would have his neck in a quick snap of a finger. There was no way Duo could've been kidding. But just to make sure, Heero headed down the stairs to check out what exactly was going on.

As he reached the kitchen where Duo and Quatre were sitting, having a nice little chat, he took a quick glance at the clock. 10:00 am, it read. Well, he was on colony L1 and he'd have to get to Earth in two hours time if it was real, if so, he'd have to find a much faster ride to get there.

"Duo," started Heero sternly as Duo turned around and caught his attention.

"Good morning Heero, ol' buddy, ol' pal! What's up? Hey, you better get going. This isn't a time to chat, I just got that letter, but I have my hands full. Plus you're an expert at protecting the princess," said Duo seriously.

Heero raised an eyebrow untrustingly at him, only gaining a sweat drop coming from the side of his head.

"Duo! Why didn't you tell us that?!" yelled Quatre as he leapt into the air. H was about to say more, but Duo quickly covered Quatre's mouth and forced him back into his seat.

"Look Heero, I'm serious here alright? Unless you want someone else you trust handle the job. Look, I could blow of mine and you know… hitch a ride with Relena myself if you'd like," said Duo as bit into his apple.

"I don't think so," said Heero. Something in Duo's eyes, though he was trying to look serious, something told him that he wasn't trustworthy at the moment. But he'd find out soon enough when he got to Relena to check on her. 

Heero quickly headed out the door and made sure that his gun was safely tucked away from view.

When the door closed, Duo let out a heavy sigh.

"DUO! Why didn't you tell me?" yelled Quatre once again. He couldn't believe why Duo would keep something _that_ important away from them. That is, until he saw a certain mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're not… Duo! He'll kill you when he finds out you led him on a wild goose chase!" yelled Quatre at his friend's ignorance.

"Chill Quatre! Chill out all right? Think about it will ya? Heero obviously needs a little push, and I'm giving it to him. I'm doing him a favor Quatre. Just don't tell anyone and we'll be fine," said Duo reassuringly.

"Look, it's not WE, it's YOU, and you alone. I do not want to see what happens to YOU when Heero finds out and comes hunting for you. And another thing, you're not giving him a little push, you're giving him a suicidal shove to the edge of the cliff!" said Quatre in disbelief.

"What ARE you talking about Quatre?" asked Duo.

"He'll suspect everyone is the assassin or something," answered Quatre.

"Look Quatre, you can either help an ol' buddy out, or back out and keep your mouth shut," said Duo simply. 

"Why keep his mouth shut?" asked a sudden voice that had entered the room.

Duo and Quatre turned around to look at who it was, and found Wufei standing by the sink. Near the sink, was a _very _sharp looking blade, and just imagining it Wufei sticking it down his throat made him feel slightly 'out of it'.

Wufei raised an eyebrow as he continues to wait for an answer. Finally Quatre sighed and gave in.

"Duo told Heero that Relena was in danger and he ha to go protect her, leading Heero out on a huge goose chase with no assassins," answered Quatre with a heavy sigh, "And he told me not to tell anyone when I found out."

Suddenly Wufei's eyes seemed to grow bigger as he gathered the information Quatre had just given him. Suddenly, without warning, Wufei charged at Duo and started strangling him.

"ARE you absolutely gone insane?! Heero doesn't need anyone's help with anything! He's the perfect soldier, and you should be respecting his honor. Leading him on a wild goose chase is very disrespectful!" yelled Wufei angrily as he continued choking him.

"Wu… Wu-man! Look, choking an unarmed man is disrespectful too ya know?" yelled Duo as he struggled to breathe, finally Wufei let go and Duo was finally allowed to take in a deep breath of air.

"Took you long enough to… realize didn't it?" Duo tried to mock as Quatre winced slightly. Duo really shouldn't have said that.

Realizing he was as good as dead, Duo quickly got up and stood behind Quatre. "Look man, we all know Heero needs a little push in the right direction. I ain't no speech talker like that princess, but who are we when we don't even help a friend in need right?" asked Duo nervously.

"Look you braided baka, Heero's fine on his own. He doesn't need the help of us, especially not from the likes of you. He's the perfect soldier as I've said before, let him choose his own future to take," said Wufei as calmly as he could.

"Yes, and by then I'm sure he'll be very happy to know that he's probably at least 100 years old and everyone's passed away," said Duo sarcastically.

"What would your approach been? If there is no assassin, then wouldn't your little shred be found out more quickly and more to your death?" asked a sudden voice out of nowhere. 

The rest of the gundam pilots, or rather ex-gundam pilots turned to where the voice had come from. And only found the shadows. But soon enough, he stepped out of the shadows and made his appearance.

"How long have you been… Uh… standing there, Trowa?" asked Duo nervously.

"Long enough to hear everything I need to know," answered Trowa simply.

"I see. Well, I was planning to play the part of the assassin myself really. After all, I am the Shinigami. I could move through the crowd and blend in casually. And in the theft of the night, I can become the shadow that looms it's head for those who stare at it, so they may die," answered Duo almost cheerfully. He was obviously just making that part up since he didn't even think of it yet.

"Well, my suggestion, is that you need more people to be… you. That way, he wouldn't know when or where we'll attack. He'll also believe there is only one enemy, but he will not be able to figure out the pattern, for each time we'll be different. We'll just dress in black during night, covering our faces. And during day, be ourselves," said Trowa thoughtfully. "Though, Heero really isn't that easily fooled."

"So you'll be part of this?" asked Duo almost pleadingly hopeful.

"Ya, why not. I don't have anything important to do and it's boring here," answered Trowa with his eyes closed, arms-crossed, leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

"Then it's settled, we'll all play the part," declared Duo.

"Wait a second there, Maxwell. I haven't agreed to anything just yet," said Wufei sternly.

"Come on, it'll be fun," smiled Duo.

"*Humph* Like how?" asked Wufei.

"Let's just say, we'll be on vacation most of the time alright? Plus I hear there's this great Chinese restaurant in that very hotel. With every Chinese type food ever known," smiled Duo.

"Really…?" asked Wufei sounding slightly interested, until…

"Noodles, noodles and more noodles," smiled Duo as he began to lick his lips.

"Well, it would be fun," said Quatre as he was coming about.

"Then it's settled, we go. Three to one vote Wu-man. You're out numbered," smiled Duo as he sat back down onto his seat and quickly flashed Trowa and thankful smile. Which he shrugged too anyways?

*** 

Heero finally landed on the earth at the Luxembourg airport and quickly checked his watch to see exactly what time it was. 12:55 p.m. it read. Heero quickly headed toward the hotel, somewhat happy in a way. At least happy to be able to get away from Duo for a while. He almost seemed to bring out the worst in him.

When he got to the hotel, it was already 1:00 much to his displeasure. That would mean Relena could be entering at any time now, and at the moment, he wasn't going to risk being seen or recognized just yet.

"Excuse me sir, what is it you're looking for? May I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter, as she was about to step out from behind the counter. 

"No, not at the moment," answered Heero sternly as he continued pass the counter and quickly went into the elevator. He remembered exactly what floor and room number it was, so he didn't need to really ask for help on that.

When he reached the 6th floor, and was just outside room 605, he took a quick look at the security code by the door and hand print machine.

__

No problem thought Heero as he placed a plastic glove on and that was on the edge of a cleaning bucket and placed it onto the hand print spot. After it was identified, Heero moved onto the next task at hand. The code.

__

This is built so the people may use their own password. Maybe it's her name, but she knows that it's too obvious and too easy to figure out so… Heero continued to think, until what Trowa had once one told him went through his mind. 

__

"Her password, and you can almost be sure, will always be Heero Yuy," said Trowa. "Why is that?" Heero asked in curiosity. "You should know, but if you don't, then I don't have the rights to tell you. You have to find out on your own," answered Trowa simply. But too Heero, it wasn't as simple as he made it sound. Finding out something that he had no clue too, wasn't something that was easy to do. Especially when it came to these matters.

Heero quickly pressed in his name, and the next thing he knew. Hr heard a welcoming voice allowing him entrance.

"Good afternoon, we hope you enjoy your stay," said a computer-activated voice as Heero entered the room and quickly closed the door behind him. It locked automatically.

Heero quickly took in his surroundings. It was obviously made for those with wealth, but he doubted that she used it much anyways. Heero continued walking a bit until he found that he was in her bedroom. He was about to leave, when he heard the door open. He quickly jumped to the ceiling, where the doorframe was and tried to stay still and not make a noise as he heard the footsteps coming closer.

It would've been no problem for him, if it hadn't been Relena's footsteps, that is. 

__

Damn this! He thought to himself silent, hoping that she would see him. It was broad daylight out and if she looked up, she would have seen him plain as day.

Suddenly, she entered the room and he could see her closing the door behind her as she quickly dropped her bag onto her bed. "This has been one tiring day," thought Relena out loud.

__

Damn it! She had to close the door! There is no escape now! Not without me being seen. Thought Heero as he looked around. But he stayed as calm as he could none the less. That is, until Relena decided that it was a good time as any to change. _DAMN! _Thought Heero as he closed his eyes, there was no way he was going to watch her. 

Soon thoughts were seeping into Heero's thoughts though. If she ever found out, not only would she not forgive him, but also he'd loose everything. He wouldn't know what to feel or think anymore. There was no way; he was going to just stay there like that. He had to show himself, and before he was too late.

Finally Heero let himself fall onto the ground, but it made no noise of any kind as he landed that would've made Relena aware of his presence. Though she had a feeling she was being watched somewhat; Relena erased it from her mind and continued to unbutton her blouse. 

Heero couldn't stand it any longer; he had to say something, to stop her! Her back was faced him, but he quickly regained himself as the perfect soldier and let out a silent breath of air.

"Relena…" he said softly. The way he usually said her name, the way he wouldn't say anyone else's. 

"Heero!" Relena suddenly wiped around, realizing his presence. She was so surprised as his sudden appearance after 2 years, she had forgotten about what she was doing. Much to Heero's relief, but then again, he wasn't quite comfortable with what he was seeing now anyways.

Heero quickly turned around and walked out the door to wait for her as he closed the door behind him.

__

Why did he just walk out of here? Thought Relena. Then suddenly it struck her, and much to her embarrassment, she found that a quarter of her buttons from the top of the blouse was already unbuttoned, though nothing really showed. It was still quite revealing and embarrassing none the less.

__

How could I have been such an idiot?! Thought Relena silently to herself. She wanted to scream at her foolishness, but knowing Heero was probably still outside waiting for her, she decided that she'd better finish up and meet him out there. And soon enough, within 10 minutes, Relena was dressed in a nice and simple, yet elegant white gown.

"Sorry about the dress up. I have a ball this evening before I give out my speech, and I'm a bit busy at the moment," said Relena as she continued to brush her hair. Heero nodded in acknowledging what she had just said.

"Uh, would you like a cool glass of lemonade, Heero?" asked Relena politely. It was the summer after all, and there was really no point drinking tea during the hot weather.

"No, I can do without it," answered Heero, slightly more coldly then he had meant for himself to sound. 

"Oh, uh, I see," said Relena nervously as she looked away and silently took one side-glance at Heero, so he wouldn't notice, but sadly, he was watching her already. So she really didn't have that advantage. 

So he wasn't slightly cold with his words, he sounded really cold with his words. He soon found himself regretting it, though he had no reasons why really. 

  
So, uh… Heero, as I was saying before. I was having a ball this evening, would you like to assist me?" asked Relena politely. She really had nothing else to say. She wasn't sure how to properly speak with Heero anyways, so she thought she'd ring that up first. She was supposedly going to go with someone else, but asking Heero wasn't such a bad idea to her.

Heero averted his gaze away from her and toward her coffee table that laid in front of them as he began to figure some things out in his mind. _If she really is in danger, then I can be there for her. But I don't want to be seen just yet, I wouldn't want the enemy to find out my identity and find some way to counter. But what other choice do I have? _Thought Heero in frustration.

"Heero?" asked Relena to make sure he had heard her, but inside she already knew he probably did.

"Yea, I'll go with you," answered Heero simply as he turned to look at her. "What time is it starting?" asked Heero.

"Well, it's starting this afternoon, 3:00 till 5:00. Then afterwards it'll be quite boring, because I'll be talking to the people. And then there will be another part of the ball and dinner and dancing. It'll probably be over around 11 tonight. We're having it downstairs in the ball room actually," answered Relena. 

__

I never thought any of your speeches were boring Relena… thought Heero silently, though his eyes showed nothing that would reveal what he was feeling at that moment. She looked just beautiful… there wasn't any other word that could explain her magnificence. Even if she still believed she still had to get fixed up. And he had her for one whole night.

__

Huh? Where did that come from? Thought Heero suddenly, as he realized what had just crossed his mind.

"Why do you ask Heero?" asked Relena. She knew he probably wasn't going to tell her the reason why, but she felt that she just had to ask.

"I'll be back alright? Be here when I come back," said Heero as he got up from his seat and left her hotel room before even listening to her answer.

"Sure Heero," said Relena uselessly. As she began fixing herself up once again and this time she didn't try to rush it like she had before when Heero was waiting.

An hour or so later, Heero came back with a few things. For one, he had a tuxedo on. And was hidden in his pocket, but he wasn't going to show her it till the end of the night. He was just planning to go get the tuxedo, but as he passed by that window, something just screamed at him. 'Buy for Relena you fool! You know you want too!' He could've sworn it was Duo's voice telling him that. But there was no way Duo could even be here. He had other things to take care of. 

Finally Heero reached Relena's door and he slowly knocked on it, loud enough so she could hear it, but not loud enough so that the next few inches away could hear anything.

"Come in," said Relena as she put the final touches to her hair and added lip-gloss. "Heero, I hadn't to find you wearing a tuxedo," said Relena slightly shocked at that, because she'd never seen him wear one, and the point that he looked so good in it. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as Heero raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Oh by the way Heero, what's with your being here anyways? I know you never come just because you felt like it," said Relena as she stared at him. She would've continued on, but her knees suddenly became weak and felt as if it'd collapse from under her. Just by staring into his deep Prussian blue eyes. Heero would probably have been able to tell, if it weren't for her dress. 

The dress left her shoulder bare but the design was very elegant. It was almost as if it said, 'I may look young and beautiful to you, but I've got an inner strength you'll never know.' And it was true.

Heero couldn't help but to continue starring into her eyes as well, until reality hit him. He knocked on the door for a reason, once he remembered what it was; he'd start speaking again. But right now, nothing seemed to come to mind. It was as if his mind had totally gone blank and he didn't know what to think at the time, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Relena…" he whispered to start as he slowly regain consciousness, if he could, he would've stayed like that a lot longer, but he knew he had to answer her question first. "I came here because I had some business to take care of, but I'm finished with it now," answered Heero simply. Though he was lying. He didn't want to tell her the truth. She'd not only be mad for people even thinking that she couldn't take care of herself, but also because of all people, he thought that too. And he just wasn't quite sure what he felt at the moment.

"I see, well, I'm glad you came to visit me Heero. I haven't seen you in a long time Heero. Even Trowa and Wufei have visited me at least once last year and twice this year. Though I think the only reason Wufei came was because Trowa made him," Relena laughed gently. Heero didn't know what to say, but before he could say anything, the doorbell rung.

"I better go get that," smiled Relena as she got up and opened the door, with Heero not far behind, just in case.

"Uh, Miss Relena, these arrived for you. He said that he'd let you find out who's from on your own," said a maid nervously.

"Thank you very much," smiled Relena as she took the bouquet of red roses from the maid's hands and the chocolates that were in a heart shaped box.

Almost immediately, Heero felt a surging force of heat run through him as he tried to calm down his nerves. _What is this? Am I… jealous? But why is that? _ Thought Heero out loud. There was absolutely no reason to do so.

Finally, Relena smiled her thank you and closed the door as Heero followed her back to the living room, where he took his seat on a couch and Relena took the seat right beside him. Much to his surprise.

"Let's see here," started Relena as she took out the letter that was placed between the roses. 

****

Dear Relena,

As you should already know, I've taken the liberty to let you figure out who sent this to you on your own. So here are the clues I'll leave you with.

Remember the time during that one conference when I couldn't take my eyes off you?

Remember when you asked my if I was all right?

I couldn't answer your question then but now I know I have the answers, I do.

When I first saw you, my heart seemed to take flight

And it seemed nothing to get in the way,

But then some fat ass man sat in front of me

And I couldn't seem to get him to go away.

I thought to myself, could this be?

How could some fat ass man be blocking you away from me?

I could only listen to the sweet sound of your voice

But I knew even that made my heart skip a beat

So I thought to myself, what could I do?

I found myself asking that fat ass man to find another seat.

I was able to see you once again

And my soul seemed to open up once again.

And now I know my answer to your question that you asked long ago,

I'm not all right, not unless you're by my side,

So please stay with me before I feel as if my soul has yet again died,

And I still have to thank that fat ass man

Because without him, I don't think I would've known I was like sand in your hands.

I wrote that myself, do you think you know me now? Take a guess. I'll be coming to that ball this evening after all. Care to be my date? I'll meet you there. Till then my good Relena.

Forever yours,

You should definitely know me by now

Relena quickly closed the letter after reading it out loud, and then a thought came to her. "It's… it has to be… Daniel. Daniel Grace. Only he'd be the one repeating the words fat ass man all the time," Relena couldn't help but laugh slightly at the thought.

__

Very smart Daniel. Give her a letter instead of in person, therefore, she can not reject you till it's too late, thought Heero angrily. He didn't have a reason to be mad at the guy, but he just was. And yet again, the feeling of jealousy went through him. But he kept it well hidden.

"So you're going to the celebration with him then," said Heero in more of a statement than a question or demand, as he got up from his seat. His back was facing her now.

"Heero, what gave you that idea? I asked you first remember? Do you think I'd blow it off because I just got asked a few moments ago?" asked Relena with a little laugh. It was now her turn to raise an eyebrow at him now.

__

Besides, I can go with him any time. But with you it's only a once in a life time thing, thought Relena as she glanced at him, and still tried to hide her amusement at just how good he looked in that tuxedo.

Heero quickly checked the time and it already said 2:45 p.m. Relena seemed to follow his gaze as she too got up from her seat and wrapped her left arm around Heero's right arm and gently laid her right hand onto his right arm as well. 

"Shall we? I think it'd be better if we got there first anyways," smiled Relena as she looked up at Heero. Not realizing how badly she would drown in his deep Prussian as he gazed back down at her. Slowly Relena's smile disappeared from her face, as her mind seemed to slowly drift away, until there was nothing left of reality except Heero himself.

"Relena…" Heero said barely above a whisper, as he finally was able to close his eyes and return them both to reality. But before he opened his eyes, he felt as if his heart had just skipped a beat, as a soft kiss landed on his cheek and slowly with drawled itself. Heero quickly opened his eyes afterwards and turned to look at Relena, in surprise. He really hadn't been expecting that, but there was only a slight shock appearance that was let out before it soon disappeared.

"I've wanted to do that in a long time you know that?" smiled Relena as she stared into Heero's eyes once more. Maybe she was just glad to see him again, or maybe it was just because she liked the feeling of being right beside Heero, but whatever had made her do that unexpectedly, she didn't regret it one bit.

Heero was turned speechless suddenly; he wasn't sure how he felt and was more confused than ever. Not to mention he wasn't in much of a mood to speak anyways. He didn't know when he stopped hating Daniel, but suddenly, he just did. Just right after that short, but sweet peck on the cheek.

"Let's get going Relena," said Heero suddenly, as he regained his voice.

When they finally arrived there, it was already 2:55, meaning they had spent nearly ten minutes staring into each other's eyes twice from the original plan they had of leaving.

A few people were already there, but the ones that were, just wanted to be fashionably late. So Heero and Relena went over to the punch table first, the music suddenly started playing and Relena quickly took Heero's watch and looked at the time. It was only 2:56, the music wasn't supposed to play until 3:00 exact. Something or someone probably tampered with something.

"What is it Relena?" asked Heero when he was able to get his wrist back.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just wondering when someone would get here," smiled Relena as she took a sip of punch quickly.

Heero tried to control the growl of jealousy that was coming into his voice as he asked her, "Are you waiting here for Daniel?"

Relena was slightly shocked that he asked her, but most importantly, she was almost sure he felt something and cared. She was close to figuring it out, but then Daniel suddenly appeared. 

"Hi there Relena, I'm glad to see you. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" asked Daniel, as he totally ignored the existence of Heero as he stepped in between Heero and Relena and started speaking with her.

"I believe it was a few hours ago, during the meeting I was having, before I left at 1:00, Daniel," answered Relena with a friendly smile.

__

Too friendly of a smile if you ask me, thought Heero silently as he started gritting his teeth. Trying to control his emotions that wanted to throw him all the way across the dance floor and then some. He had never felt so strongly about something or rather someone in such a way before. And he wasn't sure how he felt, he just knew that the feelings of hatred to Daniel suddenly increased, drastically. 

"Was it really? I felt as least two months, are you sure I wasn't apart from you longer? I was dying to see you again," smiled Daniel as he poured himself a glass of punch, and took a sip.

"I'm sure," smiled Relena, not as friendly as it had been before as she looked up over Daniel's head to only see Heero's eyes meeting her own. And soon enough, it was happening all over again. Her smile faded and she just couldn't look away, her heartbeat seemed to quicken and everything else in the world faded away.

Realizing something was going on, Daniel turned around to only see a man he didn't know, and Relena's eyes looking as if she fell for him already. _I'm seeing things, _thought Daniel as he took a look at his drink and put it down on the table.

"Relena, would you care to join me for a dance?" asked Daniel with a light bow to her.

"Huh?" started Relena, slowly coming out of the world Heero seemed to put her in, "Oh, uh maybe later. I'd like to introduce my date Daniel. His name is-" started Relena, but was stopped when Heero interrupted.

"Jason Kino," said Heero quickly but as politely to Daniel as he could. Though his hands were just itching to punch the living daylights out of him.

"A pleasure, I sure," said Daniel as he converted his gaze back to Relena. "I was hoping you'd accompany me for this evening," said Daniel quietly so that only Relena could hear. Though not knowing of Heero's skills.

At the sound of that, Heero almost cracked a smile, but he didn't.

"Well, he was there first, sorry Daniel. And he's my date, so I really think I should have a dance with him first," smiled Relena politely as she declined his offer.

"He doesn't seem like he's about to ask you very soon, why don't you just dance with me or now then? I'm a great dancer, and seeing him makes me think he isn't," said Daniel, though he was trying to sound nice. Still thinking Heero couldn't hear him.

"Daniel, I'd be really glad if you didn't insult my date for tonight. Besides, I know him from a little way back let's just say, and I think he's a great dancer," smiled Relena as she looked over Daniel's head again and to Heero.

Heero was slightly surprised that she was defending him, but then again, this whole day was full of surprises.

Heero made his way around Daniel with no problem and then slowly took Relena's hand in his and kissed it lightly on the back. "If you'd care to join me, malady," said Heero in a slightly more emotional voice than usual. It was as if he was trying to prove Daniel wrong, that or just to piss him off. She wasn't sure, but she agreed and let him lead her to the dance floor. She couldn't help but blush when he said malady for one thing and then now. He seemed to be holding on a lot tighter then he did before, when they first danced. It was as if he was afraid to let go.

Relena couldn't look in his eyes though; she didn't want to let everything fade away again, even if she liked the feeling of it. IF she was like that for her speech, there was no way she'd make it through it.

"Relena?" asked Heero in his usual emotionless voice.

Relena could sense that he was worried about her, because his voice let a little emotion escape, but she didn't know how much he worried, and that was the thing. She didn't seem to know him very well, and yet she knew very well, what she was starting to feel inside. She thought she had let it all go, but seeing him again, brought it all rushing back. It was never gone, just hidden. She always felt it, especially when she was alone, but to her, she thought it was mutual. 

"I'm fine Heero, really, I am," whispered Relena. Suddenly, the music turned into a slow dance song. _What the…? I never told anyone to play that song _thought Relena, slightly worried. But she didn't look up, incase it might have shown and Heero would know something was up.

But she didn't have time to think about that, because once it began, Heero grabbed her close to him until their bodies were touching and everything seemed to just slowly drift away again as he rapped his arm around her waist and she moved her arms to around his neck. Both now had their eyes closed. Both trying to enjoy the moment they never had before, and may never have again. 

Somewhere in Heero, he finally founded peace as he laid his head on top of Relena's and she pressed her left ear to his throat. They didn't even know it, but the dance floor was already cleared. No one was even on it anymore; it was just them and the music that reached their ears. Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment. Until there was a loud clapping noise after the song had ended, bringing both Heero and Relena back into reality. Heero never wanted to attract attention, but there he was, in front of a huge crowd. Standing there in front of Relena.

Finally Relena lead him through another exit that led to the fountain where there was a huge garden out there behind it.

The slow music suddenly started up again, and before Heero had time to react or do anything, he felt Relena's arm wrapped around hi neck once more. He could understand the feeling suddenly, the feeling of finally knowing what it felt like to be truly at peace. And he found that with Relena. But he still didn't know why. But as long as that lasted, he wouldn't mine not knowing for once, as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. 

They dance to the music to their very own slow pace, knowing that no one else was really watching them, and if they were. It really wouldn't matter because at the moment, all they felt and need were each other.

When they song ended, they stayed in that position a bit longer before letting go. Heero let go first, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already 4:45. Time sure did go by fast, he didn't even remembering staying with her that positions for that long.

"Relena, it's almost time for your speech," said Heero in an emotional voice.

"Huh, Heero. I was wondering, could you listen to it out here?" asked Relena nervously as Heero raised an eyebrow at her. Asking her 'why' but silently.

"Well, because I'm nervous. And I don't want to screw up in from of everyone, especially…" Relena trailed off. 

"Who? Daniel?" asked Heero almost curiously. As the same heated feeling started rising again.

"No, that's not who I was thinking about," said Relena nervously. _You_ she thought silently.

Heero shrugged, basically telling yes. She smiled in relief that he decided to stay put this time. "Well, I better get ready," smiled Relena as she quickly walked over to the stage and tried to prepare for her speech with a few of the people there that were telling her when she should start. Since she'd be on air as well.

What she didn't know, was that Heero was trying to figure out a way to give her the hidden thing in his pocket, when Daniel came out.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it? Peaceful, yes?" asked Daniel as he stepped out.

Heero chose to ignore him.

"Look Jason, I've had my eye on her since I was only 17. I'm in love with her. You could just let her go. I won't harm her, I couldn't and wouldn't," said Daniel as he tried to keep up his dignity, which was falling quite rapidly.

__

That means last year, thought Heero as he continued to look at him.

"I know we didn't see eye to eye earlier, but she everything I ever dreamed of and more, please," said Daniel. Hoping he was a bit more convincing, which he wasn't.

"I know every detail of her. How her honey blonde hair shines it's orange-gold as it hits the light from sun as she smiles joyfully. Eternity in her eyes and heaven in her smile. Those blue pools draw me deeper into their warmth, and I want nothing at all in the world but just to have the chance to be the one that fills her life with joy. I would give the world for her if I could," said Daniel.

__

So would many other guys. And you're just barely skimming her true beauty, thought Heero as he continued to stare at Daniel with unmoving eyes. _What am I thinking? Since when did I start thinking like that? _Thought Heero angrily at himself, but not showing anything on his face.

"Look Jason, just give me a chance. I know you probably like her yourself, but I've waited a long time and this is my only wish, please let it be granted," said Daniel pleadingly.

And that was it. That was all it took. All of Daniel's dignity had crumbled. He really did have nothing left, well except his fortune. Which didn't do much in Heero's eyes.

"Daniel, she has her own free will, let her decide," said Heero simply, and that was that. Daniel knew immediately, he had lost and for some reason could never compare with 'Jason Kino'. With that, he left. But one thought plagued his mind. _Does that guy even love her?_

Soon enough, Relena returned and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Heero there. 

Heero raised an eyebrow at her, which is what he had been doing a lot today. 

"I'm just glad you're still here. Usually you would've just left without saying anther word," sighed Relena.

"This time I had a reason too," answered Heero truthfully. There was no way, if there was an assassin after Relena, would he leave. But if there wasn't, the first thing he'd do was killing Duo. Literally.

Relena was a bit taken back by what he had meant by that, but she didn't mind in the least.

"Relena, this is for you," said Heero as he took out the thing that had been hidden away in his pocket out and opened it to Relena. 

"Heero! How did you get this?" asked Relena in utter shock and dismay, but also joy and disbelief.

"It doesn't matter," said Heero as he helped Relena put on the necklace. It was made or pure diamonds and the chain was pure gold. She couldn't believe how Heero could've possibly afforded it.

While Heero couldn't believe he spent a bit of his money on that piece of necklace. Seriously, he never really liked the taste of finer things, so he hated wasting it. But seeing the look on Relena's face almost made it worth it. Almost. When he was standing in front of her again, Relena opened her eyes and was once again drowned into his depths.

"Thanks Heero, I love it. But why did you get it for me?" asked Relena curiously.

Heero shrugged; even he didn't really know the reason. "I just wanted to," said Heero softly. Suddenly, Relena was pushed against him and the next thing he knew, they were kissing. At first it was soft and sweet. Nothing harmful or anything, but soon it got deeper and it was a bit more passionate. It was definitely more than just a thank you kiss. 

Before Relena's mind went blank, her last thoughts were who was the person that pushed her to Heero. And with such good aim that she ended up kissing him. She was sure she felt two hands on her back, but at the moment she didn't care.

Slowly he parted from her and he couldn't believe what had just happened. And then it struck him like a hard brick on ice. He was in love with Relena Peacecraft. He couldn't deny it, that much was for certain, but until he was sure. He wanted to just disappear like he had always done. Run a way was more of the fitting word. He was a coward, he didn't deny that. He was a coward to his feelings, afraid of it to be exact. But right now, he had no other choice but to stay by her side until he was certain that the assassin was dealt with or at least Duo was. 

Relena seemed speechless at the moment as well, still trying to gather what had happened into mind. 

"Come on, Daniel wanted that dance didn't he?" asked Heero.

Hearing that hurt Relena a whole lot more than she thought it possibly could. After what just happened, he offered to let Daniel to have a dance with her just like that. She was tired of it. She hated not being in control and being thought less of. She wasn't just some toy. 

"So that's it huh? Fine Heero Yuy, I just want to say, I hope you're happy with this decision," said Relena angrily as she quickly walked back inside and disappeared into the crowd.

Heero couldn't understand what just happened at all. He just felt like crawling into a little corner or something, just to hide himself for a while. To be alone with his thoughts, but suddenly he sensed that he wasn't alone and looked straight into the bush that was beside him and Relena earlier.

But just as quickly as he felt the presence, the presence disappeared.

***

"DAMN it! He was an idiot! And I wasted all that time for nothing," sighed Duo sadly as he reached the kitchen where everyone was waiting to hear how it went. Duo quickly took off his black ninja looking sort of thing off his face and sighed loudly.

"I even went as far as pushing the princess right into him. It got the result I wanted, and then he ruined it. What a baka! And he calls me the braided baka," grumbled Duo angrily.

"What was the result you wanted?" asked Quatre curiously.

"They kissed, as simple as that. Man! Was the fire going on in that one?! You could just feel the their feelings burning the whole place up. But does he know that? Nope, that's what you get for being the perfect soldier. He told her to go dance with the doofus," said Duo.

"And who's the doofus?" asked Wufei.

"Some guy named Daniel Grace. Been in love with her since he was 17. Meaning last year. Said he had a better reason basically than Heero to be with Relena. He didn't really say anything though. Just that, let her decide," said Duo as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I even changed the music and turned it on early and everything."

"It takes more than that to get to a guy like Heero," said Trowa as he came out with three straws of sticks.

"What's that for, Trowa?" asked Quatre.

"Shortest stick is the next person to go try out their luck," answered Trowa simply as he held out the straws for them to draw. Wufei draw first and then Quatre, and finally Trowa was left with the last one. 

Duo yawned tiredly, "Well, I'm getting ready for bed. So you guys know what to do."

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my fic. I know the first stinks, but it'll get better, trust me on that one. Please review my fic and tell me what you think though. It's greatly appreciated and as most people know me. More reviews, the sooner the next chapter will come out. Thanks everyone! Bye! ^-^

****

Preview of next chapter:

"Do you even know what the word 'sorry' means?" asked Relena in a hurt tone of voice.

"Hey Jason, you're the best friend a guy could have, thanks. I know I can really trust you, you know?" smiled Daniel.

"Go get him, tiger," Duo cheered on, as he tried to stifle his laughter.

****

Those are all different part of the story on the next chapter. Well, thanks for reading! Bye! ^-^

Fallen pheniox 


End file.
